Year of Evil month 5 New Year's Pt2
by Nocturnis
Summary: I apolagize if their is any confusion for those who read this chapter. The truth this is an old series that I started years ago and haven't decided to submit until now. Unfortuently over the years some of the documents got corrupted over the transfer between countries. But I your brave and committed Nocturnis have found the original floppies and I think I have fixed everything.


Going note to readers: Well this is it the second part to my fifth installment of Year of Evil. I hope you all are enjoying yourselves so far I know I am. I should warn this chapter is going to be brutal, as Akuma takes on six combatants in physical and emotional combat.

Ranma 1/2

**Akuma's New Year**

**January 30****th**

** Well Nabiki I know it's been close to a month since the whole mess with my cousin and his friends. As much as I don't want to be I feel bad about how it all concluded. I never thought Ranma would figure out everything that I had done, and that he would gather everyone to take me on. It really was an ugly moment but maybe it was better that it happened the way it did. But I still miss you and I still intend to honor my contract with you.**

As Akuma sat in the PC room typing his lovelorn letter to Nabiki his mind flashed back to what happened on that fateful day.

From his tree branch Akuma saw Ranma, Akane, Kuno, Ukyo and Nabiki walking in his direction looking very grim.

**"I wonder what they want now" **he said still feeling depressed about last night.

"To kick demon husband's ass," He heard a familiar Chinese voice tell him. Akuma looked down to see Shampoo and Mousse waiting for him.

**"So what you're here for the first shot I take it?"**

"I don't know about her but I'm ready for a rematch." Mousse said sounding angry and bitter.

**"Careful Mu Shu I might challenge you to the death for sleeping with my wife."**

"Like that wasn't your plan from the start?" Mousse said sounding even more enraged.

**"Hey I didn't plan anything; I certainly didn't want you to end up with the little woman here." **A barrage of throwing dirks flew from Mousse's robe, but to his surprise Akuma was no longer on the tree branch. **"What's wrong Mu Shu didn't she do it for you?" **he heard a choked demon whisper behind his ear.

"Bastard," Mousse screamed trying to back hand Akuma. The demon casually slapped his fist out of the way.

**"Why I am thank you for noticing, but you still didn't answer my question Mu Shu didn't she do it for you? Wasn't it everything you dreamed of?" **The demon then sprinkled some powder into Mousses face.

"What did you just do?" Mousse said preparing himself for another attack.

**"A simple truth spell, nothing more,"**

"She was incredible a real animal, I'm glad she thought to bring condoms with her." Mousse said failing to resist Akuma's spell.

**"Then what's the problem I'll divorce her and you can have her we both win."**

"The problem is she doesn't deserve to be treated like that, not by you, not by Ranma…"

**"And not by you," **The words caused a snarl of anger from Mousse followed by more chains and throwing dirks. **"Sorry Mu Shu ****Chrmas**** is long over so you're just wasting your time**." As he said this a handful of weapons fell from the demons palm. Frustrated Mousse attacked again and again Akuma shrugged of his best efforts.

"Enough Mousse," Shampoo screamed catching them both by surprise.

"Shampoo," Mousse asked questioningly. The Amazon walked towards the two combatants.

"This is Shampoo's battle not yours Mousse go to Kodachi, you made your choice." Shampoo looked at Mousse with a look that told him that he had no say in the incident. She turned towards her new husband. "So this is it?"

**"Yep,"**

"You planned this whole thing didn't you?"

**"Nope, like I said I don't believe in your outdated Amazon's laws."**

"You say you not plan divorce?"

"**Nope I planned on everybody relaxing and enjoying the party. Unfortunately I didn't figure out that the potion would bring out your feline instincts." **Hearing this Shampoo recalled the way she acted at the party, before she ended up with Mousse. Flirting with the boys, seducing Mousse not to mention she wanted to kick Nabiki's ass. _Shampoo was acting like a cat in heat and Mousse ended up acting like a passive duck._ She looked at Mousse who was fuming a couple of feet from them.

"You still planning on divorcing Shampoo though right?"

**"If the only way I can keep you from bothering me is to kick your ass then yes." **Hearing this Shampoo took up a battle pose and prepared for the ritual divorce battle.

"Shampoo will see you castrated and thrown into Jusenkyo." She said charging the demon

**"Yeah like that would ever happen," **Akuma said with a sarcastic tone of voice. He dodged her first bonbori strike and blocked her second attempt with his forearm. **"Look sweet heart I'm afraid that I'm going to have to keep this short, since I've got company coming soon. **He rolled his forearm and quickly removed one of Shampoo's bonbori from her hand. Then with his free hand he palm struck Shampoo's chest. She stumbled back a couple of feet then with only one bonbori she attacked again. Instead of blocking here swing this time the demon grabbed it and pulled it away from her. Shampoo grinned as the demon took the bonbori from her, the demon soon learned why when he tried to throw away the Amazon's weapon. No matter how hard he tried to get rid of it the weapon wouldn't leave his palm.

**"Nice trick." **The demon said to his bride.

"Knew husband would like it," Shampoo said approaching the demon. "You no divorce Shampoo, Shampoo going to make your life a nightmare as long as we both shall live." She said then kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and landed a punch on his jaw.

**"So in other words you're going to be a typical Amazon wife." **Akuma said as he flipped back up.

"You think greedy Tendo sister will be any better? Shampoo doubt she survive the ride, admit it the real reason demon hate Amazons is because they're the only one's who can satisfy him." Shampoo watched as the demon looked at her with a grim and determined face. She slowly began approaching him swaying her hips seductively. The demon just continued to stare at her. He made no attempt to keep Shampoo from putting her arms around his neck. "Shampoo hate you and will make your life hell, but if demon behave himself Shampoo give him more honeymoon." She drew him closely to her, "so what does husband have to say to that?" In a non-verbal reply Akuma put one hand on Shampoos thigh and the other on her breast. Mousse watched in shock, as Shampoo seemed to accept Akuma's advances. The demon put his tongue to her ear, a chill went down Shampoo's spine the idea of doing it in a public and in front of Mousse excited her a little more then she liked.

"**I win." **The demon whispered Shampoo's vision suddenly went black as she collapsed in his arms. Putting her down gently Akuma turned to Mousse. **"She's not mine anymore and I give you my blessing if you still want her." **Mousse charged at Akuma.

"How dare you? How dare you give her to me now that I accepted that its time to move on? Damn you, damn you, damn you!" The young man from China continued cursing as he tried to land a blow on Akuma**. **The demon just sighed as he evaded all of Mousses blows. And before he could be blocked he flicked two fingers against Mousse's forehead.

Ranma watched as Mousse went down like a house of cards in front of Akuma. His cousin turned to see Ranma and friends standing a few feet from him.

"**Hey cousin what brings you all here?" **Akuma asked his tone seemingly nonchalant.

"Drop the act Akuma I know what you did, we all do."

"**Yeah so I slept with Shampoo big deal?"**

"Don't act all innocent I figured out what you did to Ryo…"

"You slept with Shampoo?" Ranma, Akane and Ukyo all asked at the same time.

"**That's what I said."** Akuma said dusting himself off.

"What exactly do you mean by slept with Akuma?" Akane asked the demon.

"Akane." Ukyo blurted shocked at Akane's inquiry.

"Akuma has a way of twisting words Ukyo, or have you forgotten?" Ukyo blushed as memories of nightmares of Ranma and Ryoga playing a scene from consenting adults filled her head. "So I want to hear exactly what you meant by slept with."

"**What words do you want exactly? I mean there are so many, I fucked her, screwed her, banged her, boffed her, she shampooed my sword, we did the naked mamba, I ploughed her field, she played on my joystick, we made like…."**

"Okay we get the point." Ukyo interrupted before hearing more of Akuma's definitions of sex. She pulled her spatula out from its holster; Kuno did the same with his sword.

"You fiend what have you done with my pig-tailed princess?" Kuno said attacking Akuma. The katana whisked over Akuma's head with a swish.

"**Okay I'm guessing discussing this like rational people is out."**

"You're not people," Akane said coldly.

"**Alright if that's the way you want to play it?' **Akuma said with a shrug. He parried Kuno's blade with his hands, spun around and hit Kuno with a spinning backhand. Then while still spinning he threw a vial on the ground that enveloped him in purple smoke. When the smoke cleared Akuma was gone.

"Great now what," Ukyo grumbled,

"He'll be back." Nabiki said in a sure tone of voice. She took off Akuma's cap and slowly walked home hoping nobody saw her small tears of heartbreak leave her eyes.

The companions started to leave to plan their next strategy. No one noticed Akuma suddenly appear from behind the tree branch.

"I just wish I had one shot at him." Akane muttered.

"**Be careful what you wish for Miss Akane." **The demon hissed silently

Jan 2nd

Breakfast was unusually quiet for everybody; Kasumi served everybody with the same loving smile. She was putting a tray of rice down when she heard a cry of pain. She was surprised to find her elbow somehow connected with Mr. Saotome's gut.

"Oh excuse me how clumsy of me." Kasumi said pulling away from Genma. Soun looked at his daughter in terror, his head wrapped up in bandages, Akane barely looked at Ranma, and even Nabiki was not quite herself. Their guests were all at home probably talking about the party and everything that had occurred. Ranma was half awake; he and the group had spent the whole day yesterday hunting down Akuma with no results. He looked at Akane but his fiancé was still quiet around him. She hadn't said more then two words to him since the changing of the year.

At the Kuno household Sasuki performed his usual duties with a heavy heart. _She has to be stopped, I stood by and watched once before and those weapons nearly destroyed the family. And now here I am a slave to their wishes, how much longer until she's ready to pursue her revenge?" _He just finished sweeping the floor when he saw someone sneaking in through the window. _A burglar! _The little manservant thought enraged that someone was attempting to rob his master's household at this time of tragedy. Sasukae watched as the figure looked around, he grabbed one of his master's statues that adorned the hallway of the Kuno household. The stranger seemed to be heading for his masters meditation chamber.

"**Kuno oh Kuno where are you?" **he heard a scratchy voice mutter

"Ahh" Sasukae screamed as he attacked the red-haired stranger. The stranger quickly kicked the statue out of Sasuake's hand. "What do you want?" Sasukae asked glaring at the stranger.

"**I seek Hatitatti Kuno, little ninja it would be in your best interest to let me know where he is."**

"Never," Sasukae said jumping in the air and throwing fireworks at the intruder, he simply sighed and with a wave of his hand he turned the rockets back on the little ninja. Sasukae's eyes bulged out as the rockets struck him. The manservant went down in a smoking heap. Shaking his head the intruder walked past the smoldering manservant.

Kuno was meditating in his study when he felt a presence.

"Is that you my red haired angel?"

"**You got the red hair part right anyway."**

Kuno turned still in his meditated posture. Standing right in front of him was the man who started the whole deception.

"You," Kuno said standing and going for his sword.

"**The one and only," **The demon said grinning.

"What do you want here, you fiend?"

"**Well for one thing I would love the name of your decorator this place is just so retro." **Sensing that Saotome's cousin was being less then sincere Kuno drew his sword and prepared for battle.

"You were a fool for coming here." Kuno said advancing towards the trouble making young man.

"**What can I say I need the thrill of confrontation, would you mind if I lit a candle first? I need to do this battle ritual thing correctly, you know how it is." **Kuno bowed his head silently and let Akuma light the strange looking candle. It was pure white almost like sculpted snow. The flame seemed to make the candle glow even brighter.

"**There now we're ready."** Akira Saotome said taking a battle stance. The two combatants bowed to each other.

"Prepare yourself." Kuno said running towards his opponent. The strange young man just stood there as Kuno charged. The katana was like steel lightning as it slashed at the young stranger. But Ranma's cousin was no longer standing there to receive any of the blows. Kuno turned to see Akira standing behind him.

"**Looking for me?" **he asked a devilish grin on his face.

"You are the only one who can tell me where my pig-tailed princess is."

"**Well I guess that means you can't kill me." **Kuno raised his sword, and prepared to strike again only to have Akira disappear again. He felt a tapping on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Akuma standing they're grinning at him.

"**Tell you what Boshido boy I'll make you a deal. We fight if you win I'll tell you all about your precious pig-tailed girl, and if I win you'll let me stay in one of your guest quarters."** The young stranger pulled out a contract, **so do we have a deal?"**

"If I win you'll let me know where my pig-tailed angel is."

"**That's what I'm saying." **Akuma handed the contract to Kuno. The young samurai hesitated for a minute then signed the paper with a quill that he somehow kept concealed in his robe.

Kodachi the Dark Rose felt a presence it didn't surprise her. She looked into the shadows.

"One of us is here." The shadow said a small grin forming.

"It matters little to me what happens in this house." Kodachi replied in a cold dispassionate voice.

"Relax little one vengeance will be yours, I'm just curious that's all." The silhouette disappeared leaving Kodachi to her practice of the dark weapons.

The battle continued in Kuno's study, Ranma's cousin seemed to take great delight in the fight. Kuno grew frustrated as he tried to land his blade on the grinning young man.

"**Ooh getting closer Kuno,"**

"Stay still and fight knave," Kuno screamed frustrated at his opponent.

"**Nice pictures you have here I take it my partners been treating you well."**

"Your partner,"

"**Nabiki Tendo. This looks like her handiwork."**

"Indeed she has an eye for photography. It's a pity she suffers so much."

"**Suffers what the hell do you mean suffers?" **Akuma asked ducking from Kuno's blade.

"She's in love with a man that does not feel the same way about her." Akuma grabbed Kuno's sword and threw it to the side.

"**What are you talking about?" **Kuno sighed seeing that Akuma wasn't going to continue the battle until he answered his question.

"Nabiki Tendo is in love with me."

"**You've got to be kidding me." **Akuma said crossing his arms.

"She try's to hide it behind a facade of business, but I'm the only customer she sells pictures of the fair Akane Tendo, no other man she sells to."

"**You ever think it's because you're the only one who can afford to pay her inflated prices." **Kuno noticed that Akira was getting a little agitated by the conversation.

"She could make more money selling pictures of Akane to all her crushes but she doesn't. In her own profit motivated way she loves me. It really is sad that nobody else can catch her interest."

"**Yeah I guess," **Akira muttered lowering his guard. The blade slashed prompting the demon to roll before it inflicted further damage.

"Well this is interesting; I wonder what brings him to Nerima." The shadow whispered as she watched the blood leave Akuma's side. "Well I guess I should find out why he's here."

"**Oh no," **Akuma muttered suddenly looking around. _**It can't be her not here, not now.**_ Akuma rolled out of the way just as Kuno's sword struck the floor. He noticed that the candle he lit was blown out. The shadow disappeared before Akuma could see her.

"**You know what Bushido boy I change my mind, I don't want to stay here so let's just call the match a forfeit."**

"I will never allow you to go anywhere until you tell me what has happened to my pigtailed girl." Akuma sighed and leaned against the wall for support.

"**Alright fine I'll tell you, the girl you refer to as the pig-tailed girl is really my cousin Ranma Saotome."** Kuno looked at him stunned. Then with a growl of anger Kuno raised his sword in anger.

"Liar I tire of this game." He swung down giving Akira the final strike. But like a skilled warrior Akira caught the blade in his hand and starting rubbing his hands against the steel. The steel suddenly started getting hot. Kuno screamed and dropped his sword.

"**I'm not lying, this time pal why don't you just accept the fact that every woman you chased after is not interested in you, its time for you to grow up." **Kuno shook his hand in an attempt to cool it. He was surprised to see Akuma no longer there.

"This is really becoming interesting." The strangely sweet yet sadistic voice purred.

Jan 3rd

Ukyo started closing up her restaurant; putting up the last of the chairs she turned to see a strange candle on the counter. It was pure white and it seemed to glow as the flame danced of the wick.

"Where did this come from?" Ukyo wondered out loud

**"Well let's see you saw no one come in and suddenly there's this candle on your counter, and it's like one you've never seen before."**

"Hello Akuma." Ukyo grimaced slowly reaching for her spatula. Stepping out of the shadows was Ranma's demon cousin.

**"Ukyo," **The demon replied tilting his cap slightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked not hiding the anger in her voice.

**"I'm looking for shelter, do you have a room I can rent?" **he asked quietly.

"You have got to be kidding, after what you did to poor Ryoga how could you even think that I would let you stay here?" as she asked she began advancing on him.

**"If it's any consolation I never thought things would go this far." **Akuma said with a shrug.

"And why the hell should I believe you?"  
**"It seems to me that you have a lot of trust issues especially with men." **Akuma said not flinching as Ukyo approached him battle spatula at the ready. She suddenly charged at him. A mighty swing cut the air. But Ukyo saw that Akuma was no longer where he once was. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly she saw Akuma perched on the flat end of her spatula. **"Looking for me?" **Ukyo growled as she tried to swat Akuma like an overgrown housefly. The demon just rolled off the spatula before it went over her head.

"Hold still and take it like a demon." She shouted.

**"I would but I don't think any demon in history was struck with a giant spatula before." **

"There's a first time for everything."

**"Oh so is that why you started moaning Ryoga's name? Tell was that the first time you moaned for someone different then Ranma?"**

"You lying sleaze bucket." She screamed throwing three sharpened little spatulas at him. She watched in amazement as he casually caught all three of them and dropped them on the floor.

**"Sorry Miss Ukyo but I wasn't lying when you moaned for Ryoga. To tell you the truth I don't see what any girl could see in that idiot."**

"It figures you wouldn't."

**"Really what's that supposed to mean?"**

"He's caring, supportive, loyal, affectionate, and honest with his feelings, or in other words everything your not." Ukyo said surprised that she actually said them.

**"Really, Then how could you even think he could commit a crime like rape? Like I said I think you have some major trust issues when it comes to men."** Ukyo charged at him again trying to jab him with her spatula.

"And why do you think that?" she asked hoping to distract him enough for her to get a good hit in.

**"Hmm it could be because you were promised to a man who until a couple of months ago thought you were a boy, or the fact that the father of that man took your wedding dowry and ran. It must have been kind of weird for you sort of like being left at the alter."**

"Yeah it hurt like hell, but I know that it wasn't Ranma honey's fault now. And I plan on always being here for him."

**"Even after he marries Akane?" **the question stopped her assault. Gently Akuma took the spatula from her.

"I never thought about that." She said still staring blankly at Akuma.

**"Maybe you should Ranma and Akane are becoming closer going into the groping phase of a relationship. If you don't act fast you might end up having no choice but settling for Ryoga Habiki."**

** "**What do you mean settle for Ryoga, what's wrong with Ryoga?" Ukyo asked sounding a little too defensive.

**"Well let's see he's naïve, suffers from directional dyslexia and his nose bleeds like a gutted pig when he sees a naked woman.**

"That's just because he's shy and he's not naive he's just sweet." Ukyo said.

**"And obsessed with Akane, like all the other guys in Jusenkyo." **Akuma watched as Ukyo twitched just a little. He took a quick glance at the candle that he had lit on the counter of the restaurant. It was still glowing bright as Ukyo tiring of the conversation took an unarmed swing at Akuma. Once again to her growing agitation Akuma easily avoided Ukyo attack.

"Shut up and fight!" she yelled out attacking Akuma.

**"You know what I find very interesting even if somehow Ryoga was able to capture Akane's heart from Ranma that would still leave you contending with, well no one thanks to me." **As the words past the demons lips Ukyo began thinking _he's right Kodachi's has been missing for months, Shampoo is no longer engaged to Ranma honey. All I need to do is find someone for Akane and then I'll have Ranma honey all to myself. _She looked at the demon that was now leaning on the wall. _And maybe Akira Saotome can help me with that._

"Alright Akira you need a place to stay?"

**"That's right."**

"All right the deal is this and it's not negotiable. I'll hire you as a full time helper, if it looks like you can behave yourself I'll let you stay here."

**"Sounds reasonable I guess."**

"I'm not finished I want you to sign a contract stating that you will not use any magic in my restaurant, no confusion, love, hate, lust or dark potions, powders, or enchantments of any kind. You're on probation for the rest of this month. If I even think that you're up to something that will hurt my business I'll revoke your invitation."

**"You drive a hard bargain."**

"You think you can find a better bargain elsewhere?" Ukyo said putting on her best businesswoman face. "Oh and just so you don't start scheming I am well aware I didn't say that you couldn't use magic outside the restaurant. But if you even make so much as a motion to destroy someone else's life I'll throw you in my oven and grill you before kicking you out. That's the deal take it or leave it."

**"So what your saying is under this contract I'm not allowed to use any magic that would hurt your business ventures, and that I am allowed to use magic outside the restaurant as long as I don't use it to destroy any lives." **The demon seemed conflicted before pulling out a contract from his jacket. **"Very well Miss Ukyo you have a deal.**

Jan 4th

It was the first day back to school Akuma watched from his hiding place as Ranma and Akane walked to school. Neither one of them was looking our speaking to each other. The demon couldn't see any sign of anger in either of them. Ranma seemed to be hurt and frustrated while Akane seemed conflicted.

_I wish Akane would talk to me, she's been giving me the silent treatment since New Years; I don't know what I did wrong. She was the one who started it. I just went along with the groove. Was it bad? Did I do something wrong? I wish I had my female insight back or at least that she would talk to me._

_ What am I going to do? I can't keep ignoring Ranma, he really didn't do anything wrong. He was right if we really are going to make this relationship I have to accept what Jusenkyo did to him. But what must he think of me? I started the whole thing; did I really kiss him while he was in his girl form? _

_ Man how could my life get so screwed up? And worse I really can't blame Akuma for this? Sure he spiked the punch, but if he hadn't I doubt that I would have been able to piece it all together like I did. But was I wrong asking Akane to accept my girl form? But what if I can't find a cure for my condition? Then what? _

_ Damn Akuma and his potion. Things were a lot easier when we had our secrets to keep; now I know that Ryoga's P-Chan, that Kasumi's not happy with her life, that Shampoo's no longer a virgin and I might be… No! I don't even want to think that. And what about poor Nabiki that bastard broke her heart,_

The two continued walking silently so absorbed in their thoughts that neither one noticed Akira Saotome walking quietly behind them. When they reached the schoolyard their friends greeted them.

"Hey Ranma, hey Akane, hey Akira," they heard one of them call out.

"Akira!" they both said in unison.

**"Don't want to be late on my first day." **The young man said with a smile.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Akane said with a growl.

**"Okay cous I agree that she has a very sexy growl." **Akira's comment brought on a lot of catcalls from both Ranma and Akane's friends. Her facing turning a blood thirsty red Akane attacked Akuma. The demon smiled as he parried blow after blow. **"Hey cousin, tell me something does she show this much energy in the bed room?"**

"Shut up you perverted freak." Akane said still attacking the demon in human form.

**"Why?" **Akuma asked as he caught Akane fist and applied pressure just below her shoulder. **"Did I hit a sensitive spot?" **To her surprise her arm went numb.

"Get away from her!" Ranma yelled charging his cousin. The demon ducked under his punch and elbowed Ranma in the gut.

**"Hey take it easy you two; you're acting like a couple of kids." **Akuma rolled out of the way and put his hands up in a peaceful gesture. Noticing the crowed that was building up Ranma helped Akane up.

"Come on Akane let's not give Akira any more ammo to use against us. The ring of the first bell caused the rest of the students to follow Ranma and Akane into the school.

"I can't feel my arm." Akane angrily whispered. Quietly Ranma took Akane's books and carried them along with his own.

"Ah Mr. Saotome so good of you to join us," The teacher said as the new student entered. "Please take a seat." Akuma took a seat one desk behind Nabiki he noticed Kuno scowling at him from a distance. Grinning he sat down and involved himself in studies that he had learned a couple of centuries ago. Sadly for him Nabiki didn't even look at him. _**All right calm down it's not like this thing with Nabiki was going to lead to marriage are anything. At best we probably would date until collage and then make like bunnies until graduation. Still she is attractive, those cold blue eyes, that condescending brow, that subtle yet seductive body and the way she walks. Get a grip demon every time this happens you end up in more trouble. **_He shook his head quickly and noticed Nabiki doing her math equations with ease. _**The question is what am I going to do now that I'm bound to her by contract? I suppose I can just come clean with her. After all there are worse fates then being enslaved by a sexy and devious woman.**_ A small grin formed on his face as he pulled a black and white copy of The Adventures of Randy and Amy from his jacket. As he flipped through the pages a plan began to form in his head.

Akane usually liked gym class, the thrill of the competition, the admiration of her schoolmates at her athletic prowess, but now all she could do is avoid looking at her friends as they changed into their gym clothes. She realized that this sudden self-consciousness was brought on by, a trouble making demon, a very mature female Ranma and a very uninhibited Akane. It never seemed to bother her before seeing Ranma naked as a girl but now all she could think about was that night. It started with a kiss and then, then

"Akane are you coming?" one of her friends asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'll be there in a minute." She replied as her friend took off for the door. Akane finished putting on her shorts. "What am I going to do?" she sighed.

**"Now isn't that an interesting question." **The husky voice caught her by surprise.

"I'm not even going to bother asking you what you're doing here."

**"That would be kind of a stupid question, why do you think most boys hide in the girls' locker room?" **Akuma said leaning on one of the lockers.

"Instead I think I'll just beat you within an inch of your miserable existence." She quickly launched herself at the grinning demon with a flying front kick. He just grinned and stepped aside. Landing right behind him Akane threw a flying roundhouse with the intention of knocking his head off. The demon simply ducked as the fierce roundhouse brushed over his head. She was so intent on hurting him that she didn't notice smoke coming from one of the lockers.

**"Well I imagine that you have wanted to do this to me for a long time. Did I do anything wrong?"**

"Did you do anything wrong?" Akane asked angrily throwing every punch and kick combination she knew. "You framed Ryoga, you used Shampoo, you tricked us all, you made Nabiki think you cared about her, you made Kasumi tell us how miserable she really is, you made me and Ranma realize how we really feel about each other and thanks to your New Years Eve potion I know that Ryoga is P-Chan and I had sex with Ranma as a girl." Thwack, the sound of Akane fist connecting with Akuma's jaw snapped her out of her rant. _I hit him I actually hit him, _she thought in disbelief. She stared down at the demon that was nursing his jaw. Seeing him down on the floor filled her with a great sense of accomplishment. But when he spoke all feeling of triumph left her when the question left his lips.

**"You beat rugs with Ranma?" **It was that question that made Akane realize what she had done, She just told the ultimate troublemaker her, no their darkest secret. **"So how was it?" **

"It's none of your business." Akane answered sullenly.

**"He was that bad huh? Well I guess I can't blame him he's not used to using any of his equipment." **Akuma watched as Akane turned a dark shade of vermilion. She then grabbed one of the lockers ignoring the fact that it was smoking.

"I'm going to mash you like a bad potato!" Akane screamed inhaling some of the smoke coming from the locker.

**"Why because I forced everybody to face the truth about this whole screwed up situation? Because Ranma forced you to accept the fact that if you couldn't love his girl side that your relationship will never work? Or are you just blaming me because you didn't get an orgasm."**

"I did get an orgasm you bastard!" she screamed as she slammed the locker down on the demon. She then began jumping up and down on the smashed locker. She stopped to catch her breath when the locker door flew open and Akuma stepped out covered in candle wax.

**"Really so how was it, did it feel like Mt Fuji in your pants?" **the demon quickly jumped out of the way as Akane's foot went through the locker.

"More like Niagra Falls." Akane answered pulling her leg free. She charged at the perverted demon. Throwing every technique she ever learned at him.

"**Wow in that case shouldn't you be saving this energy for another indiscriminate grappling match with Ranma? So tell me what techniques did he use? Did he grope counter clockwise or did he go straight for the nipple?"** he kept goading her as he either dodged or blocked her assault.

"I don't know what happened we were kissing one minute then our tongues were touching then it just got all weird." Akane said stopping her assault. "I liked it he was a girl and I'm a girl and we were kissing and I liked it." She suddenly started to shake her head. "Why the hell am I telling you this anyway?" she asked realizing how much she just confessed to him.

**"Could be the fact you inhaled smoke from the candle of confession, it tends to compel a person to confess all." **Akuma said shrugging his shoulders. Akane's face quickly turned a dark shade of purple as she pictured the latest addition of The Erotic Adventures of Randy and Amy. Akuma dusted himself off the best he could and walked to the window. **"If I were you girl I would stay clear of everybody for least two hours unless you want this to become very public." **Before the youngest Tendo could reply Akuma was gone. Akane looked at the damage she had done and started to clean up. She didn't want to have to explain to her friends or her teacher why she trashed the locker. She sighed obviously depressed she began trying to punch the door into a more door like shape.

While Akane pounded on the locker door Ranma was playing soccer with his classmates. But it was obvious that his heart wasn't in the game. The ball was stolen from him too easily and he didn't show much resolve in getting back.

"Come on Saotome hustle!" The coach yelled to the young man clapping his hands aggressively.

**"Okey doeky coachie," **Before the coach could stop him Akira Saotome was on the field and already beside the boy with the ball.

"Wha," he heard the young man cry out in surprise. He grinned exposing his little fangs. Suddenly the weird kid pulled back and the young man was surprised to see that he no longer had the soccer ball. The coach watched as the red haired young man dodged and weaved the ball through the opposition.

"Hey Ranma isn't that your cousin?" hearing someone refer to his cousin brought Ranma out of his funk. He looked up in time to see his new cousin score a goal. _Ah man what's he up to now?_ Ranma quickly ran to his cousin's side.

**"Hey Ranma was that a sweet goal or what?" **Akira asked assuming the role of a young man on a victory rush. Ranma just glared at him. "**Hey cuz you know if this were a comic book little daggers would be flying from your eyes, what's eating you lately?" **Ranma clenched is fingers together into a fist. **"Whoa cousin you want to scuffle sure but save until after school alright. I don't want to make a bad first impression."**

"To late for that," Ranma muttered. _Calm down Ranma he's trying to instigate you just calm down. Breathe easy and slowly count to ten._

**"So what's got you so ticked off anyway, this isn't about that whole Ryoga mix up is it?**

_Alright breathe slowly and count to one hundred."_

**"I know that you're not upset with me for shagging Shampoo."**

_"Five hundred, four hundred ninety-nine, four hundred ninety eight,_

**"And if you want my opinion I think Kasumi will recover from her little outburst."**

_One thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine, nine hundred and ninety eight, _

**"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with you and Akane's night. In fact she told me she came like the Hoover Dam."**

_One million ninety nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine,_

**"To tell you the truth I didn't think you could be such a stud-dette."**

_Zero,_ Akira Saotome ducked before Ranma's punch could connect with his face. Before he could strike another blow he heard the coach shouting at them.

"Knock it off you two. You want to fight take it somewhere after school like real men." Ranma stopped trying to connect with his cousin.

**"He's right you know if you want to go at it then meet me at the house after school. Don't tell anybody and if were lucky it will just be you and me. I'll be waiting for you in the training room." **He then went back to playing soccer with Ranma's teammates. Ranma watched as the demon scored another goal without much effort. He glowered at his cousin who was oblivious of everything but the game. Fuming the young man suddenly wasn't interested in the game anymore and stormed off to the showers.

When the bell rang Nabiki headed right for the door without looking at Akuma. Knowing that she wasn't going to talk to him anymore the demon headed for his favorite tree. He twirled his cap around his finger while relaxing on his usual branch. He sighed as he looked at the angle of the sun. His match with Ranma wasn't for more then a couple of hours. _**So now what do I do? The problem with eternity is that it after the first couple of centuries it gets really boring, really fast. I guess I should go see how Mousse is doing maybe I'll get another crack at the stick monkey. **_A grinned formed on his face. He jumped down off his tree branch and proceeded to the cat café.

"What do you mean you quit?" the customers heard a loud voice scream from the kitchen. And if any of them had dared to go inside and find out what the commotion was they would have seen a truly pissed of Cologne. The old lady was looking at Mousse with a look of utter disbelief.

"I'm going back to China. I, I need time to think."

"So that's it you're just going to abandon Shampoo when she needs you the most? Or was your confession of love nothing more then a way to get into her panties?"

"She came onto me and we were both under the influence of a magical potion. Otherwise I would have never let her take advantage of me like that." Mousse said washing his last plate.

"Take advantage of you? How dare you say?"

"Say what, that the only time Shampoo wanted to be with me is when everybody else turned her down? That she only slept with me because she was following her feline instincts at the time? That all this time we were both deluding ourselves? Or perhaps the real reason you're so angry is because I was stronger then Shampoo? While she clung and clung to the illusion of love I began to accept reality and the fact that its time to move on?" He didn't seem angry when he said these things to the old lady in fact the only thing he really seemed was really, really tired.

**"I'm sorry is this a bad time?"** The sound of the choked voice caused a blue aura to form around Cologne. She turned to see the reason for all their troubles leaning on the kitchen wall.

"You!" she yelled out charging at the young man.

**"Take it easy stick monkey I'm not looking for any trouble." **Akuma said moving from the wall faster then untrained eyes could follow. _**Wow I guess the old lady found out about Shampoo and me.**_ The customers could hear the sound of glass breaking as Cologne relentlessly pursued Akuma.

"Hold still ex son in law and prepare to sample Chinese Amazon justice!" she screamed smashing more dishes then bones.

**"No thanks too spicy for my taste." **The demon answered keeping one step ahead of the old woman. Getting even more frustrated Cologne didn't notice Mousse had left. In fact the only thing that caught her attention was a red and black blur that was constantly out of her reach.

"Damn you hold still!" she blurted out.

**"Don't you have customers to take care of?" **Akuma asked with an amused tone. This didn't stop Cologne's assault not that it would have mattered the noise had already scared away all the customers. Smash! Another stack of dishes were destroyed by Cologne. Smiling Akuma took a red and black sphere out of his jacket pocket and tossed it against the wall. The sphere hit the wall and ricocheted towards the floor. The old Amazon followed the red and black blur oblivious that the demon was no longer in the kitchen.

_I don't why she's bothers she's never going to catch him. _Mousse mused as he began packing his traveling bag. He found a familiar green robe in his arms. Images of his rendezvous' with Kodachi filled his head.

"I probably should say goodbye to Kodachi." He told himself.

**"There's a thought."** Mousse didn't bother turning around he knew only one person with that voice.

"Here to say goodbye?" Mousse asked his demonic best friend.

**"So you really are leaving?" **the demon asked. Mousse wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but his tone of voice seemed a little sad. Deciding not to ponder it instead Mousse took the robes that his friend had given him and piled them in his arms.

"Here I believe these belong to you." Mousse said presenting the robes to the demon.

**"Keep them; they look a lot better on you than they would on me."**

"Thanks." The young man put the robes in his traveling bag. A moment of uncomfortable silence filled the boys' room. "You should be leaving I don't think Cologne would be happy if she found you in here." The young man suggested becoming increasingly uncomfortable in the quiet room.

**"Nah she's still chasing the chaos ball I put in the kitchen."** Akuma watched as Mousse shrugged his shoulders and kept on packing. **"So are you planning on saying goodbye to Kodachi or not? I should warn you she's starting to get involved in some really dark magic."**

"What are you talking about?" Mousse asked more concern in his voice then he thought possible.

**"I was at the Kuno residence a couple of days ago and I detected a very powerful dark magic. And I seriously doubt that idiot Whatitati is capable of summoning it. I think it might be a good idea to ask Kodachi to go with you back to China." **This news caught Mousse by surprise. _Kodachi's is getting involved with the dark arts. No it's not possible, why would she risk such a stupid thing? _

"Is there still a chance to save her?" Mousse asked desperately.

**"There's always a chance until they sign on the dotted line." **Akuma answered sounding a little more concerned then usual.

"Akuma thank you I have to go." The nearsighted young man quickly ran out his room and headed for the Kuno household. So wrapped up in concern about the woman that he was starting to love he failed to notice the cranky old lady chasing a red and black sphere in the kitchen destroying it in the process. Shortly after Akuma also walked past the destruction obsessed old lady. _**I'm going to have to keep an eye on Mousse and Kodachi. Especially if it's her," **_Akuma thought to himself grimly.

Ranma found himself standing outside Akane's room.

So you finally shagged her. Too bad you were a woman.

"It wasn't like I was planning on it to happen that way."

Are you so sure about that? Lets see you went to an intoxicated Akane in woman form, and when she kissed you, well you really weren't that resistant were you?

"No it didn't happen that way."

Well it seems that it happened that way and she seemed to enjoy it.

"Why are you torturing me like this? It's not like I hurt her or anything."

No of course not. You didn't have the equipment to hurt her at the time.

"I asked her if she wanted me to change back."

Maybe you should be careful. She might prefer you in your girl form after that night.

"She's not like that she loves me."

What ever you say maybe she was just curious then. Ranma continued staring at the door unsure of his next move. He still had some time before his match with Akuma. _I'm not even sure if my plan will work he knows all the tricks in our art plus a hundred of his own. I hope pop gets back here in time with my secret weapon. _He thought as he stared at the duck on Akane's door. He was starting to hate that duck. In the past when he first became aware of his feelings for Akane the duck was always there. _It's always throwing its opinion at me, always challenging me and then shooting me down. And the worse thing is I let it. It's a stupid wooden duck, just a nameplate and yet it always seems to stop me somehow. _He gently put his hand on the nameplate. His fingers traced the letters spelling out Akane's name. _Damn it what's taking Akuma so long anyway? Maybe he's already here and he's just waiting to cause more trouble. _He started looking more intensely at the wooden duck on Akane's door. _He's a demon from the demon underworld. _ Uh oh! "Always causing trouble between me and Akane," The young man said quietly

Ah Ranma,

"Is capable of dark magic,"

Take it easy kid

"And some how he knew that me and Akane made love like lesbians." He said gritting his teeth.

Let's discuss this okay? You don't want to do anything crazy.

"And this duck didn't start bothering me until that damn demon showed up!"

Will you listen to yourself? You're talking crazy!

"Akuma,"

Meanwhile Akane was in her room still contemplating all that happened that afternoon. She looked at the diary she kept on her dresser, picking it up carefully she opened it and removed the pen from its pocket. She looked down at the blank page she hadn't made an entry since New Years. Sighing she made herself comfortable.

Dear Diary

It never ceases to amaze me how screwed up our lives can get in only a few days. It's bad enough that every guy in school tried to defeat me in combat because of that idiot Kuno. Or that I'm in an arranged engagement with a man who turns into a woman every time he gets soaked by cold water. And my pet turned out to be a man who turns into a pig when splashed with ice water. And let's not forget all the other women in Ranma's life. Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyo have more then a few time ruffled our feathers. Plus there's also our underwear-obsessed grandfather. Who is indirectly responsible for our currant troublemaker Akuma. Or perhaps his alter ego Akira Saotome. He's put us all through the ringer these past couple of months. "He's framed Ryoga for molesting Kasumi, Slept with Shampoo just to hurt her, actually seduced Nabiki into dating him (and I hope that's all it was) and because of him I find myself questioning my sexuality.

Akane stared at the last entry she made in her diary. The pen in her hand trembled as she considered how she was going to end this entry. Nothing came to mind so she just closed the diary and lay down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling wondering how long it would take for either one of them to work this out. _The worse part is I can't blame this on Ranma. _She couldn't help but grin at the memory of his panicked face the first time they met (not to mention the first time she saw his body), then there was the time he caught him naked with Shampoo. Or the time she left him paralyzed on the dojo roof after assuming he slept with Kodachi. The sad truth was he just had a bad habit of ending up in situations that looked like infidelity. It struck her as funny how even though all these women were chasing after him he never did anything with any of them. Even though she attacked out of jealousy he still kept coming back to her. Her reflections were interrupted by the sound of Ranma screaming Akuma's name outside her door.

All three of the Tendo sisters were amazed to see Ranma jumping down on the floor. He was shouting obscenities at the floor as he continued pounding on it.

"**Why is Ranma beating up on your name plate Akane?" **Akane jumped at the sudden appearance of Akira Saotome. She spun around to see a confused Akira watching Ranma reduce the duck to splinters. When she turned to look at Ranma she noticed Nabiki was no longer in the hallway and Kasumi was glaring at Akira.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"**I've been waiting in the training room for the past ten minutes but it looks like Ranma prefers fighting with your wooden friend."**

He watched as Ranma stopped to catch his breath.

"**Man he really seems tense. Maybe you should play with his wooden friend more often he looks like he could use some release."**

"Why you disgusting pervert!" Akane shouted. But Akuma was no longer there for her to strike.

"Tell me about it hanging on your door listening to us, spying on us always taunting me." Ranma kept ranting beating on the last remains of Akane's nameplate. "Thought I was stupid huh, Thought that I would never figure out your stupid disguise."

"**Ranma what are you talking about?" **Akuma asked standing above Ranma

"You can't fool me Akuma I know this is you in disguise." Ranma yelled at the nameplate. He suddenly stopped realizing the voice came from above him. He looked up to see Akuma, Akane and Kasumi all staring at him. A big teardrop appeared beside his head.

I told you so.

"Damn you!" Ranma said throwing a punch aimed at Akuma nether regions. But the demon was no longer in front of him.

"**Ah excuse me didn't we agree to do this in private? I've been waiting for you at least ten minutes plus the time you were beating a woody." **He grinned at his last comment as he leaned behind Ranma. Catching his breath and counting to infinity Ranma stood up to see Akuma already waiting for him by the stairs. **"After you," **The demon said with a bow extending his arms downward.

"You think I'm stupid enough to turn my back on you." Ranma said as threatening as he could sound. Akuma shrugged and began walking down the stairs

"**Have it your way then." **He sighed as he proceeded to the training hall.

Akuma sat in a preying lotus position he heard three sets of feet stop in front of the training room entrance.

"**Showing off for the ladies hey cuz?" **he asked jumping up.

"Why you arrogant..." Akane was trying to push past Ranma trying to get his mock cousin.

"**Now Akane I do believe that you already had your turn. And you remember how badly it turned out for you last time." **He said with his usual smugness. Ranma grabbed her shoulders gently and faced her.

"What's he talking about?"

"It's nothing."

"What do you mean its nothing, god Akane he could have hurt you or cursed you or anything knowing him." Ranma spoke part panic and part compassion.

"He started it." Akane said trying hard not to be weakened by Ranma's concern.

"He always starts it."

"Damn it Ranma what do you expect he hurt my family, and your friends, how can you expect me just to stand by wait for him to figure out other ways to hurt you and the others. You keep forgetting I'm still a martial artist too, not just your fiancée, not just the youngest Tendo sister I'm the heir to this martial art also. It's not your school it's ours damn it yours and mine." She was almost in tears as Ranma looked at her.

"You're, you're" Ranma tried to say something, something to let her know how her pride could have gotten her hurt or worse. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"You're right Akane. I'm sorry." The words surprised everyone including Ranma. He hugged her gently, kissed her on the cheek and prepared to face his toughest opponent.

"**That was touching; I forgot how mortal love can motivate stupidity." **The demon snidely commented leaning on the wall.

"You would say something like that. Your kind has no idea what love really is."

"**You say that like it's a bad thing." **He quickly sprung of the wall and was standing nose to nose with Ranma. His eyes betrayed no emotion even his tone of voice was cold. **"Your love for her is what keeps you from going to Jusenkyo, it what keeps you cursed, or maybe it's because she loves you better as a woman." **A spark shone in Ranma eyes warning Akuma to duck. The young man's fist went over the demons head as he suddenly crouched.

"**She told me that she came like Niagara Falls. And that's what's bothering you, isn't it? The fact you might be a better woman for Akane than a man."** He jumped avoiding Ranma's foot sweep. He tried combination after combination of moves but nothing seemed to be connecting with the demon.

"Damn you hold still!" Ranma shouted out in frustration.

"**Please this is pathetic; I'm not even breaking a sweat. I sincerely hoping you're a better lover as a man than you are a fighter. If you want I can give you some time to change into someone more feminine you might have a better shot at me then. And if not at least you can take another shot at Akane."**

Akane's face turned red as Akuma openly told Kasumi about her and Ranma lesbian experience. Tears of frustration started to fill her eyes as she watched Ranma attack with everything he had with no avail Akuma was just too good. To make it even more humiliating the demon wasn't even attempting to strike Ranma. But instead was taking a perverse delight in humiliating Ranma in combat.

"You're pathetic!" the cry came out so sudden that all three of them stopped and stared at the source. Standing there with a face full of rage was Kasumi. She walked towards the two stunned combatants. "You're pathetic." She repeated her rage quieter but still showing.

"Oh come on Kasumi he's doing the best he can." Akane said running to Ranma's side.

"Not Ranma, him," Kasumi said giving Akuma a cold glare.

"**What did you say?" **the demon asked small fire lighting in his eyes. To everyone's surprise Kasumi stood nose to nose with Akuma.

"**Your pathetic, you criticize Ranma on his love for Akane claiming it to be a weakness, while at the same time you come over here and the first person you look for his Nabiki." A tense quiet filled the training room as Kasumi continued her tirade. "You're doing your best to break up the relationships that you started because Nabiki saw you for the son of a bitch you are and dumped you." **Akuma stood there glowering, his breathing getting a little heavier. "It really must bother you that Ranma has Akane, Mousse might have Kodachi and all you have is your right hand." The last comment caught everybody by surprise even Akuma looked shocked. For as long as they all knew her Kasumi was the sweetest soul, always with a smile on her face and the need to help others. But these past few days she went from sweet innocent Kasumi to something else.

"**Wow look who's finally found her teeth, maybe now you can finally attract a man. Or are you more like Akane and prefer the female of your species?" The punch flew so quickly that Akuma barely blocked it. Ranma watched as Akuma suddenly was fending off a pissed off Akane.**

"Leave her alone damn you! Haven't you hurt her enough?" Akane screamed out every part of her body was devoted to one soul purpose to kick the demon's ass. But the demon just blocked and parried every blow. Then another set of feet and fists attacked as Akuma was soon being double-teamed by Ranma and Akane. Both of the martial artists worked in tandem one would attack high while the other one attacked low. But somehow Akuma was able to block every attack. Suddenly to both Ranma and Akane's surprise Akuma went down in a heap of pain.

"Did you get him?" the couple asked each other in unison

"No I thought you did." They answered at the same time. They looked down to see Akuma holding his third horn in pain.

"Oh dear did I do that?" Kasumi asked a sly grin formed on her face. The three of them advanced on Akuma.

** "This is hardly fair don't you think?" **The demon asked quickly backpedaling away from the angry young people.

"You're one to complain about fair." Ranma said sarcastically.

"Were you fair to your victims?" Akane asked her face covered with rage.

"**I've only been as fair with them as you've been! How many times have you taken advantage of your fiancées when you needed to Ranma? And you get on my case constantly about Kasumi, but maybe the truth is that I was just the last straw."**

The three of them stopped as Akuma stood up and quickly dusted himself off. **"Be honest Kasumi how often did you want to tell them to get it themselves, or asked you how your days been? Does that sound familiar to anyone? It's the same rant you gave a few days ago." **

"You bastard," Kasumi screamed tears flowing from her eyes as she rushed at the demon that easily side stepped her assault.

"Kasumi," Akane said with a look of confusion and apology. Akuma was easily avoided all her attacks but it really didn't seem to matter to the eldest Tendo daughter all she knew was that she wanted to hurt him. Suddenly she found herself being held back by her brother in law.

"Stop it Kasumi, you can't beat him not like this." Ranma said struggling to stop the raging Kasumi. His arms were locked around her waist as he tried to pull her away from his mock cousin. The woman just struggled like a wounded animal, her arms and legs flailing about. A set of sharp fingernails began scratching Ranma's face but the young man refused to release his grip.

"Kasumi listen to him." Akane said trying to help Ranma hold down the hysterical sister.

"Damn it Kasumi don't play his game. If you want to beat him you simply don't play his game."

"**But she's getting so damn good at it."**

"Why don't you go fuck off already?" Akane yelled out in frustration.

"Because he can't." everyone stopped to see Nabiki standing by the doorway. "Isn't that right Akira? You would leave but you can't."

"**Nabiki I..." **she put up her hand telling him to be silent.

"You know for a mysterious stranger you're very easy to figure out." The demon just stared at her. They all watched in amazement, as both Akuma and Nabiki seemed to change into two different people. Akuma seemed more human somehow and Nabiki a lot older. "I think Kasumi hit the nail on the head you are pathetic. But not just because you're jealous of Ranma and Akane but because you're afraid."

"**You don't know what you're talking about." **Akuma answered almost a little too defensively.

"I think I do and the only thing I can say is why Akuma?"

"**What do you mean why? I'm a demon for darkness sake. We're supposed to do evil things to stupid mortals."**

"I know that." Nabiki said a hint of sadness in her voice. "But why are you afraid to be in love?" The room suddenly was filled with darkness as Akuma froze at the question. Everyone around him just stared at his stunned reaction to Nabiki's question.

"Akuma in love," Ranma blurted out.

"Is that possible?" Akane finished. A furry hand touched Ranma and Akane they jumped in surprise. They simultaneously punched Genma who was in panda form. The panda was holding up a sign that read I got it son.

"Got it? Got what Ranma?" Before she could get her answer Ranma ran out of the training to see a huge crate in front of him. His face suddenly got more determined as he looked at the wooden box. Approaching from behind Akane could hear noises coming from the box.

"Ranma what is it?" Akane asked putting her hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"Our last chance against Akuma," Ranma answered cryptically. "Listen Akane I'm going inside while I'm in there I need you to bring this crate to the training room."

"But Ranma…"

"Trust me Akane I'll be fine." He said clenching his fist. Somehow he opened the crate door and sealed it shut behind him. Akane went to the other side of the crate and saw black letters written on the other side of the crate. Reading the letters she recoiled in horror.

"Oh Ranma," She gasped and then proceeded to carry the secret weapon to its intended target.

When she returned she saw Nabiki still staring at the demon with a contract in her hand.

"Is the reason you won't leave because of this contract? Or because you're in love with me?" Silence was all she received the demon was all but paralyzed as he stared at Nabiki.

"**It's not that simple Nabiki."**

"Funny it seemed like a simple question to me."

"**It's not love is even more complicated if you're a demon."**

"Oh but it's easy if you're a human is that? If you're a stupid mortal then love is easy?" The middle Tendo sister yelled out tears of heartbreak streaking down her face. A scream interrupted the tense scenario as Nabiki heard Akane scream.

"Nabiki get back! I can't hold it him any longer." Nabiki turned to see Akane standing in front of a large crate. A look of strain on her face as she struggled to keep what ever was in it contained. A loud yowl came from inside the crate and suddenly Ranma leaped out followed by at least thirty cats. Ranma turned towards Akuma and hissed. The turned demon turned towards Nabiki and kissed her firmly on the lips then pushed her out of harms way.

"**Great now I have to face the cat fist." **The demon said sounding more annoyed then concerned. Ranma looked at Akuma and growled like a hostile feline before hissing again. He then leapt at Akuma. The demon jumped out of the way as Ranma reduced the part of floor he was standing on into ribbons.

"**I hope you guys are insured." **Akuma said staying just an inch away from cat Ranma's attacks. Once again the cat pounced and once again Akuma moved out of the way. The others watched the battle with desperate hope. For once it seemed that their schools demon founder was on the defensive for a change.

"**Here kitty, kitty, kitty," **The demon taunted the cat fist practitioner while sitting in a relaxed position on the floor. The man cat tensed up and prepared to make another leap. The demon just sat there waiting for him. Ranma jumped up his fists shaking in a flurry of clawing motions. Suddenly Akuma changed his position so that he was on all fours. The cat thing man was closing in while his target remained in his crouched position. The onlookers watched unable to turn away from the eventual outcome of the battle. Then Akuma raised his leg the flat of his foot impacted on Ranma's face. The man with a cat's psyche went down with a stunned look in its eyes.

"Impossible!" Akane blurted out in disbelief.

"Impressive." Nabiki said her voice going back to cold and casual.

"It's hopeless!" Soun cried out, as their last hope to defeat Akuma lay there stunned on the floor.

"Oh Dear," Kasumi said in her usual manner. Akuma turned to see their faces.

"**Oh please." **He said in a disgusted manner. **"Take the time to think about it will you a technique that requires someone to be stupid enough to torture their students with an equally ludicrous training idea that results in severe psychological trauma, who else but a demon could come with something that ingenious?"**

"You created the cat-fist?" Akane asked in utter disbelief.

"**You would be surprised how many people were stupid enough to fall for it over the centuries." **He said giving a certain panda a look of condescending amusement. **"Of course it was still worth the giggles it gave me."**

Akane ran past Akuma to her feline fiancé's resting place. She began petting his hair and saying soothing things to him.

"**I guess that's one way to get some pussy. Of course I figured it would be Ranma getting it. Of course these days who can tell?"** The demon said with a shrug. He then slowly walked past the shocked crowed taking one last glance at Nabiki.

"**I'll be around if you want to talk about the contract." **He said softly to her.

"Just go." She said coldly not bothering to face him. The demon sighed and walked out of the dojo. It was already nightfall when he found himself back on his usual branch. His mind went back to what Nabiki had said to him.

"**No Nabiki, love is never easy for a demon it's practically a death warrant." **

TBC


End file.
